


sunshine

by 99FILMS



Series: amour (anime smut) [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Uchiha Itachi, Breeding, Dom/sub, Drunken rambles, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Itachi smut, Lazy Sex, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sideway missionary, Switch Itachi, Vanilla, Wet Dream, anime smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99FILMS/pseuds/99FILMS
Summary: Itachi has a wet dream about you, and luckily you’re right next to him to reenact a version of it.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Series: amour (anime smut) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090733
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> song: tidal wave by chase atlantic

Calm. The morning had been nothing but a serene warmth of sun beaming on your face shining through the window above your bed and the heat from Itachi's chest your cheek currently rested on. His bare skin was a necessity for sleep ever since the two of you moved in together, finding it extremely hard to do so without him beside you. The two of you were tangled in sheets, his arm lazily crowned over your hips to hold you close, his face pressed into the pillow above your head, breathing slowly with soft snores. Your legs were tied with his, your forearms cuddled up to your chest and his. Both of you were naked since that's usually how you slept, the sheets only covering your lower halves. 

You and Itachi were up only two hours ago, waking up with annoyance since he forgot to shut off his alarm, therefore, making it harder to fall back to sleep. That happened at five in the morning. Since it took a lot for you to sleep after being woken that loudly by an obnoxious iPhone sound, Itachi offered to make you some tea, which helped. The sun was up now, unfortunately. You weren't a morning person, and you hated that your room illuminated so much light. He slept through it like a baby. You needed to write in your notes that you needed blackout curtains asap. 

As you yawned, your eyes drifted up to his face, smiling from how peaceful he looked. Soft features, long lashes that kissed his cheekbones, the two beauty mark lines forever precious. Black hair straight to his broad shoulders. He was a slender man, but still masculine in his arms and thighs. Your right thigh is resting over his sharp hip, blushing when you realize his shaft is pressed against your lower stomach, clearly having morning wood. A soft cough is heard which makes you gaze up to see Itachi's eyelids fluttering, his entire body shifting and bringing you closer, that swift move causing his dick to rub against your clit. You squeak silently, the temperature in your face rising. It didn't help that your legs were practically spread open. He was right there. If he moved only an inch or two down he'd be inside you. 

Itachi hears the soft sound and blinks his black eyes open, adjusting to the sunlight, smelling the pumpkin spice candle he lit a few hours ago, moving around again and this time he groans when he feels you try to slip from his hold but pulls you back instead. "Stop moving." 

That morning voice of his was the absolute devil. Deep and raspy. His regular voice was killer enough, but hearing him after a long slumber was ethereal. You shivered and cleared your throat. "Uh, hey." 

Itachi almost drifted back to sleep until you shimmied up to be face to face with him, his tall body like a tree you could climb. His lower half was away from yours and you felt at ease, not wanting to tend to your horny thoughts. It was too early, and you needed him to rest. He did have a long day at work yesterday. Itachi trails the hand on your back delicately up your spine until he reaches the side of your face he cups in his hand, eyes flicking to your lips and inching his face forward. While his eyes closed, still tired, yours remained open to focus on him, gliding your lips gently with his soft ones, Itachi weakly rolling over while hugging you, his left forearm cradling your neck while the kiss got wetter—sloppier. He hums, and you're shocked when he starts to rock his hips, dick grazing your inner thigh. 

"Itachi," You giggled quietly, his sudden change in mood scaring you. "What are you doing?"

"Had a dream about you, now I'm horny," his face is in the crook of your neck now, lazily kissing the underside of your chin before sucking on that special spot right beneath your ear. You moan unexpectedly, hands delicately scratching at his back while his mouth moved down to your chest, tongue gliding shortly over your nipples. His hand came up to squeeze the supple skin, latching his entire mouth over the now swollen bud and moaning while he sucked. 

"Ah," you hiss when he clamps his teeth down, slicking his tongue to glide over it afterward to ease the pain. "You're a little touch starved, huh?" 

Itachi chuckles, eyeing you as he shuffles down your body until his godly face is centered in your legs, his necklace dangling, strong hands pushing your legs flat to the bed, nearly drooling at the sight of your glistening pussy, just ready for him. 

"Jesus," he grunts, wetting his lips and inching his face to stroke your thighs with his teeth, tongue touching you every now and then. Teeth gently nipping until he reaches where you want him most, lips hovering over your swollen hood and slick pussy, hungrily darting his tongue out to glide it between your lips, taking your clit in his mouth and sucking hard. 

"Fuck," you hiccup a moan, Itachi groaning from your taste and latching his mouth fully around you so every part of you is in his mouth, swallowing your arousal and kissing your clit. His eyes are solely focused on your facial expressions, flicking the point of his tongue faster to make you hear how good you were, how easily wet you became. As you try to grind your hips, he wraps his arm around your leg to lock you down, your ass leveraged off the mattress. 

Itachi makes a sound you've never heard before, a mixture of whining and grunting at once when you reach for his hair and tug at his scalp to hold him down, back arching off the bed and leg over his shoulder, the point of your heel digging into his back. Itachi breaks away for a split second to suck on his slender fingers, sinking two of them deep into you, curling and massaging every corner while he voraciously swallows at your clit. 

Your eyes roll into your skull, mouth dropping with your breath caught in your throat. You couldn't moan, too in shock from the blissful attack you received. Itachi wanted to hear you. He liked it when you were loud even when he was silent. It balanced out; the sloppy sound of him eating you out while you played your part and moaned his name. A moment came where he flexed his fingers and hit just the right spot to have you spasm on his face, crying out and shoving his face away to clamp your legs shut. 

"Shit," You drag out breathlessly. "You're too fucking good at that." 

"I know," Itachi breaks your legs back apart and situates himself between, biting his lip, darkly focused on his cock rubbing between your folds to collect your arousal, the small friction making him moan. He was achingly hard, overly sensitive at that so he's sure he could cum now just by dry humping you. The dream he had playing with his mind. In the vision, you were in the kitchen wearing only his T-shirt, the fabric rising each time you whisked the cake batter in a bowl hurriedly. You were baking a birthday cake for Sasuke, singing Itachi's favorite song while swaying your hips to the beat. 

It was slightly vivid since most details vanished the instant he woke up, but what he did gather mostly was bending you over the countertop and fucking you senseless, your screams drowning out the music and the excessive claps of your skin to skin contact emphatic. His favorite part was fucking you while standing straight, your legs in the curve of his forearms, feet dangling by his shoulders with your arms wrapped around his neck, lewdly swapping saliva and exchanging filthy words he couldn't believe spewed from the two of you equally. You called him all sorts of names it made him throb as of now. 

"God, baby. I'm so hard for you," Itachi pants, and you stare at him with a bit of concern. The soft side of him diminishing in a blink of an eye. "Come here, please." 

Itachi grabs your hips and falls beside you, your face to his while you roll on your side and he pulls you flat to his chest, gripping your neck while the hand on your hip fell to your ass he squeezed in his palm. His knee lifted your thigh so he could easily slip inside without using a hand, maneuvering a little lower to do so. Back in your original position that you woke up in. Your eyes are locked, lips gently caressing each other's and heavy breaths mingled. Itachi pushes forward, sinking deep into you with his eyes clamped shut, that tight, slick, and warm feeling truly an addiction he'd never give up. 

"Fuck," Itachi whines with a tiny gasp, jaw dropped and hand groping you harder, pressing you down on his cock and stilling to savor the feeling. "You're so fucking pretty, baby. Especially when you're wet like this. It turns me on so much." 

You're lightheaded now, cynically stare at your boyfriend with goosebumps all over your body. Your hips are perilously trembling for him to move, sobbing when he slowly pulls his hips back before shoving them forward, the tip of him brushing against your cervix. It was unbelievable how you were on the verge of orgasming already. He wasn't human. Seriously. The sexual attraction you had for him was off the roof. Love was just the addition, sprouting that attraction higher. 

"Ugh, tell me to fuck you, I wanna hear you say it, baby," he needily pleads, his black hair covering his eyes. He needed to move so badly, feeling like he was being edged without being touched. When you clench around him it makes that sensation heighten. 

"Please fuck me, Itachi. I'm so close," You finally plead and it doesn't take him a second to process it before he's switching his hips and advancing forward, thrusting his hips up into you while he held you by your neck to keep your face mushed to his. He breathed heavily, bottoming out completely inside you, those whines of his urging your clit to throb. It fueled you to know you made him feel like this. Only you. 

"Yes, _yes_ ," You're choking now, crying loudly as his pace sped up and your hips are ferociously clapping together, echoing the room. The bed is squeaking, the level of your moans matching as the two of you take in one another's ambiance, making the love you had for each other deeper every time you made love. Itachi turns his body marginally so he's leaning over you to some degree, your head flat to the pillow while his face hovered over yours, your body still twisted to the side. He felt deeper someway, somehow, pounding significantly harder. " _Ooh_ , keep it right there." 

At first, the pace was slow and loving, the two of you endearingly holding each other, slowly grinding and kissing. You loved when he was gentle, the love felt real. You didn't mind when he was rough with you, at times appreciating being tossed like a rag doll. At the same time, when he made love to you it was nothing but rainbows and sunshine. He smoothes his hands around your body and admired you like a goddess. His strokes were slow so he wouldn't hurt you, even though he never could, it was just an instinct to make sure you were okay during it all. His lips made sure to touch every square inch of your body to worship you. You loved it. 

When your eyes tear up he immediately kisses all over your face, slowly abating his hips and rocking against you lazily. He wanted to pause just to kiss you and check on you. You smile against his lips and drag your thigh up higher on his side, your hand gripping his ass to pull him back deeper. On sync, you both groan, the pit of Itachi's stomach churning to warn him of an orgasm. 

"Baby, you're so tight, I can't take it," it was almost as if he couldn't stop, like someone hit a button on his rouse and he couldn't hold back. Itachi kept whining and whimpering, slamming harder but still keeping the pace calm for your need. "I can't—I'm going to cum." 

Now he's rutting unsteadily, and at this rate, you're going to do the same. His wide palm on your hip is tugging you forward each time he thrusts up, your nipples grazing his chest and your stomach erratically heaving. Your toes curl when he drops his face between your neck and pushes you flat to the bed to fuck you even harder. You cry and scratch at his back, jolting underneath him, Itachi losing his thoughts and building all his adrenaline to fuck you as fast and rough as he did in that dream. The breath gets knocked out of you more than one occasion, screaming his name and greedily riding him, following his pace to edge you both at once. 

"That's it, baby. Hump my cock," Itachi blurts out and you're a withering mess, never hearing him say that before. It drove you over the edge and not long after your orgasm approaches. He didn't need you to tell him, he could feel it all. The clenching, the sharp pinch of your nails in his skin, your rigid breaths, and the biting to his shoulder. "Fuck, I love you." 

His hips twitch and halt, choking and planting your legs flat down while he weakly rocks and cums inside you, coating your walls and filling you. He had a huge obsession with doing that, a breeding kink if you will. You're out of it, drifting off to sleep by the time he calms himself, softly snoring and cuddling him for warmth. The room was cold since the air was on, Itachi smiling at you and pulling the duvet over your bodies, kissing your forehead and keeping you in his arms while you slept.

  
  



End file.
